


Emerald Spheres

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, No Horcrux AU, Prompt Fill, Voldemort is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: Hermione is haunted by nightmares and needs answers.





	Emerald Spheres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Hermione walked into Azkaban, the bright white of her otter Patronus driving the dementors back as she made her way to the high-security cells where Harry Potter now spent his days.

She didn’t know just which moment it had been that had caused Harry to switch to Voldemort’s side, but at some point, in their sixth year at Hogwarts, he had grown distant and cold before fleeing the school entirely to join Voldemort.

His betrayal left a wake of devastation behind that had shaken the magical world. When it was revealed that Harry and Voldemort had become involved she had vomited. To imagine her friend being intimate with _that_ was repulsive.

Even after his capture, Harry had declared his undying love for Voldemort.

Hermione didn’t know why she had been the one to kill Voldemort and she would swear on Ron’s life that he was dead.

The ironwood door stood in front of her bold and threatening before opening to reveal the emaciated form of Harry Potter. His green eyes were sunken, and his skin was sallow. He was mad as a hatter, but she needed to _know_.

Right as Voldemort died Harry had screamed out a phrase that completely boggled her mind and now it haunted her dreams.

She sat down across the table from him, “Hello Harry.”

“Hello, Minister.” He replied in a soft tone before lurching at her, the chains that bound him held him in place.

“I need to ask you something.”

He chuckled and said in a sing-song voice, “He’s going to come back and kill all you mudbloods. Especially you. How dare you hurt him like _that.”_

Hermione held back a chuckle, “The fact that was where he put his weak point was his downfall.”

“You popped his testicles until he died!” Harry howled, tears pouring down his face, the water cutting tracks through the dirt on his cheeks.

“Speaking of that… when that happened, that phrase you said, what did it mean?”

Harry grew silent, withdrawn and sat there in silence for almost ten minutes before he finally whispered, “It’s what I called them, they were big, green, and the veins reminded me of leaves.”

Hermione blinked, “Oh.”

She got up and left, feeling shaken. Those years ago, when she had taken a firm grip on the Dark Lord’s testes and burst them under her grip, she had thought what Harry had said was some sort of code phrase for Voldemort to know where to go upon another resurrection, but that was not the case.

Hermione felt relief in knowing that she would never hear, “MY CABBAGES!” screamed out in her dreams again.


End file.
